Mission (almost) Accomplished
by Calico Neko
Summary: Kumpulan drabble berdasarkan kisah nyata. Dari, oleh, dan untuk kita. Dengan Kuroko sebagai 'kita' serta gado-gado sebagai genrenya. (ff pelampiasan)
1. Chapter 1

**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Mission (almost)**** A****ccomplished**

© **Calico Neko**

**Kumpulan drabble berdasarkan kisah nyata.**

**Various male characters x Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

**.**

**Dokter**

Menjadi murid kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama bukan berarti tidak boleh pulang sore-sore, kan? Kita butuh refreshing juga walau hanya nongkrong si sekolah. Salah satu anak nongkrong berakhlak budiman adalah Kuroko yang nekat pulang pukul 5 sore bersama sahabatnya, Fukuda, padahal jam sekolah sudah 4 jam yang lalu. Sore itu angkot Kalapa-Dago tidak begitu penuh sehingga mereka bisa memilih tempat dimanapun. Kuroko dan Fukuda duduk di paling ujung, diikuti oleh seorang pria dewasa. Penampilannya tinggi besar, berambut cepak warna biru tua, dan berkulit gelap, agak mengerikan. Ditambah dia membawa tas gendong lusuh, jangan-jangan copet. Matanya pun beberapa kali melirik pada Fukuda dan lama pada Kuroko yang memang incaran satu sekolah.

"Oh, anak SMP V, ya? Hebat." Kuroko diam saja dan Fukuda mengangguk. "Saya juga dulu lulusan SMP V. Sekarang sudah kuliah di ITB," ucapnya membanggakan diri sambil sedikit menggeser duduknya ke arah Kuroko.

"Oh, jurusan apa?" tanya Kuroko sambil menggesar duduknya menjauh. "Saya punya kakak di ITB, jurusan Teknik Industri. Mungkin Akang* kenal?".

"Oh, kalau saya di jurusan Kedokteran. Sekarang sedang tingkat 2. Ah, saya turun di sini ya. Kiri!"

Dan dia pun meninggalkan kedua bocah SMP ini dalam kebingungan. "Sejak kapan ITB punya jurusan Kedokteran?"

Pelajaran yang bisa diambil: cari informasi yang banyak sebelum berbohong. Dan untungnya dia bukan pencopet.

* * *

**Pencuri**

Lapangan basket. Sore hari. Mendung. Agak sepi. Kuroko namanya, si datar yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya ditembak oleh Kise yang memang pada dasarnya keras kepala.

"Kurokocchi jahat, kau sudah mencuri milikku yang paling berharga. Kurokocchi sudah mencuri hatiku dan tidak pernah mengembalikannya padaku. Kurokocchi jahat! Pencuri seperti Kurokocchi ini seharusnya dipenjara atas tuduhan LAPTOP!"

"Laptop?" Kuroko menggaruk kepala. "Apakah maksud Kise-_kun_ klepto?"

Hati hasil curian Kuroko pun pecah berkeping.

* * *

**Suka**

Haizaki itu bermulut ember, termasuk mengenai perasaan Hanamiya terhadap Kuroko. "Hoi, Tetsuya. Si Makoto suka sama loe nih!"

"Anj*piip*!" pukulan pun Hanamiya lancarkan.

"Sia*piip*! Harusnya loe makasih sama gue!"

Kuroko mendekat. "Aku juga suka Hanamiya-_kun_." Keduanya berhenti berkelahi. "Walaupun kadang Hanamiya-_kun_ nakal, tapi Hanamiya-_kun_ adalah teman yang baik. Aku suka punya teman seperti Hanamiya-_kun_." Kuroko pun melenggang pergi.

"Kasian banget sih loe."

* * *

**Salam**

Salam itu harus dijawab. Akan berdosa apabila tidak dilakukan. Itulah titah sang ibu pada Kuroko anak semata wayangnya. Sebagai anak yang baik, dia pun menurut.

"Kuroko, kamu dapet salam tuh, dari Akashi, anak taekwondo yang ganteng itu. Gimana, salam balik ga nih?" tanya Kawahara sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Kuroko pun membalasnya dengan, "Iya, tolong sampaikan Waalaikum'salam." Kuroko melanjutkan kembali ngajinya.

* * *

**Peluk**

Kuroko dan Hyuga adalah teman dekat yang secara kebetulan duduk bersebelahan namun berbeda bangku. Kebetulan hari itu Hyuga tidak membawa buku fisika, jadi dia berdiri dan berjalan ke meja Kuroko untuk meminjamnya. Agak jantungan juga untuk meminjamnya

"Kuroko, aku pinjam-" belum sempat mengucapkan niat, Koganei yang adalah teman sebangku Hyuga sengaja mendorongnya (karena dia tahu tentang perasaan Kuroko). Hyuga limbung dan tidak sengaja Kuroko terperangkap di antara meja dan tubuh Hyuga, dengan wajah keduanya yang begitu dekat.

Ketika Hyuga nyaris jantungan, Kuroko hanya, "Hyuga-_kun_, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

* * *

**Buku dan Tas**

Midorima namanya, seorang jenius yang selalu menempati peringkat lima besar. Dia ini adalah teman lama Kuroko, dekat tetapi tidak juga. Letak kelasnya ada di lantai 3, sedangkan Kuroko di lantai 2 paling ujung, sehingga akan memakan waktu untuk ke sana. Kebetulan pada jam itu mereka memiliki mata pelajaran sama yang hanya berbeda satu jam. Entah kenapa, dari kelasnya yang jauh dia datang.

"Kuroko, aku pinjam buku matematikanya," ucap dia sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Kuroko pun meminjamkan dan buku kembali dua hari kemudian.

Beberapa hari kemudian dia datang ke rumah Kuroko, malam-malam, padahal jarak ke sana sangat jauh. "Kuroko, aku pinjam tas gunungnya." Kebetulan saudara Kuroko adalah seorang pecinta alam, maka tas cukup mahal itupun dia punya.

Kuroko biasa saja dengan pinjam-meminjam itu, tidak ambil peduli. Namun ada saja yang penasaran. "Kuroko untuk apa dia pinjam tas sampai harus menyusul jauh ke sini? Juga buku yang waktu itu, padahal dia bisa pinjam ke teman sekelasnya. Jangan-jangan dia sedang PDKT," papar Takao, tetangga Kuroko yang rajin bertandang.

"Aku juga kurang tahu."

Setelah kelulusan satu tahun kemudian baru diketahui kalau (benar) dia menyukai Kuroko.

* * *

**Uang**

Saat itu adalah pelajaran statistik yang memang menyulitkan. Konsentrasi belajar Kuroko pecah ketika orang di sebelahnya, Izuki, seseorang yang Kuroko sukai memberikan sebuah kertas berisikan tulisan. Kuroko senang gembira menerimanya, namun keceriaan hilang begitu saja ketika membaca tulisan, [Boleh pinjam uang? Untuk beli HP, pinjam 500rb]. Ingin rasanya menyayat leher si dia. Karena tahu Izuki adalah orang jujur, Kuroko pun menyanggupi. [Makasih, 2 bulan saya kembalikan].

Di masa itu mereka jadi semakin sering ber-SMS dan mengobrol. Akan tetapi, "Ini, ternyata saya bisa ganti cepat. Untung ya." Padahal masih ada 1 bulan untuk Kuroko PDKT.

* * *

**Kodok dan Mobil**

Kata siapa anggota paskibra adalah anak-anak yang ketat dan taat aturan? Banyak juga yang bengal seperti Kuroko dan kesebelas sahabatnya. Walau mereka rela berhujan-hujanan untuk menyelamatkan sang merah putih dari paparan hujan, ada kalanya mereka bertindak gila. Beberapa kebiasaan mereka selain pulang pukul 17.05 padahal sekolah berakhir pukul 13.30, yaitu memanggil nama gebetan saat penyuka dan yang disukai berpapasan.

Kali ini korbannya adalah Kuroko. Dia tidak benar-benar naksir senior berkacamata bertampang sengak itu. Semua hanya karena nama adiknya dan nama si senior mirip sehingga timbulah keisengan.

"Imayoshi-_senpai_, ada salam dari Kuroko!" teriak Koganei sambil menunjuk Kuroko, tepat di saat Kuroko berjalan berhadapan dengan senior. Spontan Kuroko berlari sambil menahan malu dan sembunyi di belakang mobil milik seorang guru bersama kesebelas lainnya yang entah kenapa ikut sembunyi.

"Kuroko, dia melihat ke arah sini," ujar Furihata yang mengintip ke arah senior. "Eh, dia senyum-senyum!" Kuroko malu bukan main.

Kehebohan meningkat ketika Aida berteriak, "Ada kodok!" Benar saja, di dekat mata kaki Kuroko ada seekor kodok seukuran kepalan tangan, berwarna cokelat, dan melompat makin dekat.

Sontak keduabelas orang yang bersembunyi di belakang mobil menhindar dan mengakibatkan, "Eh, mobilnya maju! Mobilnya enggak di rem tangan!" Si senior masih memperhatikan Kuroko ketika dia mendorong mobil kembali ke tempatnya. Senyum terpasang manis di wajahnya.

Setelahnya, setiap kali kami bertemu, Imayoshi pasti akan mengucap salam pada Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis. Sekarang si senior pasti mengira Kuroko benar-benar menyukainya.

* * *

**Jaket**

Menjadi senior asyiknya adalah ketika dapat menjadi panitia ospek. Untuk bersenang-senang, Kuroko si datar bertindak nekat dengan menjadi anggota bidang yang akan paling dibenci, bagian tata tertib atau singkatnya tatib. Bukan perkara mudah sebab latihan pun dijalani, seperti berlari, _push up_,_ squat jump_, berteriak-teriak, dan _acting_. Tidak jarang pula harus menginap di kampus dan bersapa dengan teman-teman dari dunia lain.

Ciri dari tatib adalah pakaian berwarna gelap, sebaiknya hitam. Masalahnya adalah Kuroko tidak punya. Seketika _dia_ terlintas di otak, seseorang yang Kuroko sukai yang kebetulan memiliki jaket hitam polos.

"Furihata-_kun_, aku boleh pinjam jaket hitam yang biasa kamu pakai? Untuk dipakai saat ospek." Furihata mengangguk dan Kuroko menyembunyikan senyum senangnya.

H-1 Kuroko mendapatkannya dan pada hari H dia pergunakan sampai 3 hari. Tidak pernah dilepas barang sebentarpun, walau saat panas. Hanya dilepas saat akan beristirahat dan jaket tersebut dijadikan pengganti bantal. Alasan sederhana karena wangi parfum yang biasa Furihata pakai tertempel di sana sehingga Kuroko dapat merasa selalu dekat. Hangat dan wangi.

Beberapa hari setelah ospek selesai, jaket dikembalikan setelah teruci bersih dan tak lupa menyemprotkan sedikit parfum yang biasa Kuroko pakai.

"Eh, sekalian dicuci, ya? Makasih. Wangi sekali."

'_Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Furihata-kun,_' batin Kuroko sambil kembali ke bangkunya.

* * *

**Jumat-an**

Dia sedikit bandel, tapi baik hati, bisa diandalkan, nyaman untuk diajak bicara walau kadang agak tidak nyambung karena otak dan mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Namanya Murasakibara, salah satu yang beberapa bulan ini sedang Kuroko sukai.

Malam itu Kuroko terpaksa menginap di kost millik Aomine karena sebuah tugas kelompok, bersama Akashi, Kise, dan Midorima juga. Saling berdiskusi diselingi mengobrol bukanlah hal aneh. Sampai sebuah celetukan dari Akashi terdengar. "Atsushi, kamu tadi tidak jadi Jumatan ya? Aku tidak melihatmu."

"Aku tidak Jumat-an, Akachin, tadi aku ketiduran."

Detik itu pula rasa suka Kuroko lenyap tak bersisa.

* * *

**Pundak**

Tidak di sekolah tidak di angkot, selalu saja bertemu senior yang satu ini. Walau belum pernah mengobrol namun Kuroko tahu sosoknya. Ogiwara Shigehiro, terkenal karena sikap mudah bergaulnya.

Keduanya saling tersenyum, hanya untuk berbasa-basi antar warga satu sekolah saja. Kebetulan angkot -Gedebage sedang penuh maka keduanya duduk bersebelahan. Baru beberapa meter perjalanan, Kuroko yang daritadi memandangi jalan merasakan berat pada pundaknya. Begitu dilirik, dia menemukan kepala Ogiwara yang menjadikan pundak Kuroko sebagai bantalnya. Ingin membangunkan, tapi merasa tidak enak sebab dia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Mau tidak mau, sampai Kuroko turun kepala itu masih bersandar di sana.

Keesokan harinya Kuroko tidak sengaja bertemu lagi ketika berpapasan di lorong sekolah. Kuroko merasa agak canggung sampai-sampai tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Akhirnya Kuroko mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan berbincang dengan Kagami, namun...

"Yang kemarin di angkot makasih ya," ucap Ogiwara sambil tersenyum ramah.

* * *

**Malaikat**

Salahkan keduanya yang jarang membawa payung atau jaket sehingga Kuroko dan Moriyama adalah langganan kehujanan. Sedang disibukkan dengan mengeringkan kepala di bawah halte butut, Moriyama berceletuk, "Kuroko, boleh pinjam _handphone_-nya sebentar?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kuroko sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. Tidak menjawab, Moriyama justru memotret Kuroko dengan kameranya sendiri.

"Kuroko, sampai di rumah nanti tolong masukkan foto ini ke komputer lalu print sebanyak dua kali, ukuran dompet. Satunya simpan saja untukmu, dan satunya tolong berikan padaku."

"Baiklah. Tapi untuk apa, Moriyama-_kun_?"

Moriyama tersenyum sambil meraba rambut hitam berkilaunya yang basah. "Foto itu akan aku selipkan di dompetku, jadi setiap kali aku membuka dompet, aku akan selalu ingat kalau malaikat juga bisa kebasahan."

_Ignite pass_ pun dilancarkan oleh Kuroko yang tersipu.

.

* * *

**Maaf kalau aneh. Saya cuma ingin sharing cerita dan saya lagi bosen tingkat akut. Cerita sy ubah sedikit, tp keakuratannya sekitar 90% dan yg pasti aslinya MxF. Masih banyak sih, tp sy lupa xp. Oh ya, abaikan pemilihan male charas-nya, itu yg kelewatan di otak aja. Biasa, ketikan kilat.  
**

**Makasih sudah membaca 'fiksi bukan fiksi' ini. Sharing cerita temen2 juga, dong ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**KuroBasu © ****Fujoshi** aka **Fujimaki****Tadatoshi**

**Mission (almost)**** A****ccomplished **© **Calico Neko**

**Kumpulan drabble berdasarkan kisah nyata (FF Pelampiasan)**

**Note: dari chapter ini, genre akan dibuat random. Dialog mungkin menggunakan bahasa tidak baku**

* * *

**.**

**Dengar tidak?**

Mister[i] Tukul yang tayang tiap Sabtu dan Minggu malam ini bisa dikatakan satu dari sedikit siaran TV yang pasti Kuroko tonton bersama adiknya, Sakurai. Episode pada 1 Februari 2014 berkunjung ke sebuah gua yang konon dihuni oleh ratusan 'kera'. Percaya tidak percaya, kata si _host_ utama alias Tukul, ia melihat kelebatan sosok yang lewat, persis seperti kera yang berjalan dengan dua kaki. Dia pun memperagakan gerakan 'kera' dan Ayah Kuroko yang juga menonton di lantai bawah seenaknya menyeletuk, "Ya, kamu itu keranya, Kul."

Ngobrol-ngobrol dengan bintang tamu, Kuroko yang menonton sambil sesekali mengoprek HP mendengar suara dari acara tersebut. Jelas sekali terdengar "Assalamualaikum" yang menggema di dinding gua dan tentunya salam tadi dibalas oleh pakar astral yang bernama Kang Sholeh.

"Yang barusan itu kakek yang menjaga gua ini," jelasnya

Kuroko lihat pada tayangan, para tim seperti kebingungan akan salam yang tiba-tiba Kang Sholeh ucapkan dnegan lantang tadi. Juga agak bingung, Kuroko bertanya pada adiknya, "Ryou, barusan dengar yang ngomong Assalamualaikum ga?"

"Ga ada yang ngomong gitu kok."

Adik Koroko bukan tipe yang jahil.

Lalu, apa yang Kuroko dengar tadi?

* * *

**Dimana? (©**** Nami)**

Pertanyaan paling sulit adalah pertanyaan "Kamu dimana?" atau "Sudah dimana?". Semakin gawat kalau kita yang memang agak-agak buta arah.

Seperti biasa, berkat kuliah sampai sore angkot Margahayu-Ledeng pasti penuh. Tolong dicatat juga, mas-mas tanggung usia yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko mengeluarkan aroma yang agak mengerikan. Bukan bau asam keringat, tapi wangi parfum yang sepertinya kebanyakan alkoholnya. Bertarung dengan aroma aneh, Kuroko mendapat telepon dari orang rumahnya, Kagami.

Begitu diangkat, tanpa salam dia langsung menyerobot dengan bertanya, "Sudah sampai dimana?"

"Eh?" Oke, Kuroko benar-benar bingung. Antara lupa dan tidak tahu daerah, untuk mencari aman Kuroko menjawab, "Sudah dekat rumah kok."

"Iya, dekatnya dimana? Sudah jam segini belum sampai rumah juga."

"Ini di..." Mata Kuroko pun mulai melihat sekeliling, berusaha mencari tahu ini di daerah mana. "Hm, pokoknya ada Alfamart, ada yang jualan Karuhun juga."

"Oh, berarti sudah dekat rumah ya?" tanya Kagami dengan nada sedikit lega.

"Belum dekat juga. Ini angkotnya lagi berhenti di lampu merah yang dekat Mandiri dan KFC."

"Loh? Gimana sih? Jangan-jangan kamu nyasar ya?"

Kuroko selalu kesal mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini. Daripada hilang kesabaran akhirnya dia menjawab, "Pokoknya aku sebentar lagi sampai rumah!" Telepon pun ditutup sepihak. Melirik sekitar, para penumpang lain tengah menatap dirinya dengan mimik kasihan. Mungkin semua berpikir, "Kayaknya anak rantau."

Ah, ingin rasanya ditelan bumi saat itu juga

* * *

**Baca**

Semua lagi-lagi karena Ayah Kuroko yang selalu protes, "Pantesan aja orang Indonesia ga maju-maju, tiap detik ngoprek HP aja." Oke, mulai dari kata-kata itu, semenjak masuk kuliah Kuroko mulai membiasakan diri membawa novel tertipis yang belum dia baca, sekalian cicil baca dan mengisi waktu. Kebiasaan ini biasanya dia lakukan saat menunggu Damri atau kalau tidak mengantuk saat dalam perjalanan. Tidak memedulikan mau duduk atau berdiri, yang penting baca.

Novel yang dia bawa adalah sebuah novel humor, kumpulan cerita-cerita konyol dari berbagai sumber yang dikemas dalam satu bundel buku. Beberapa kali Kuroko tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila. Tapi tidak enak ya kalau tawa itu ditahan? Inginnya mengakak, tapi malu dilihat orang lain. Oke, diputuskan kalau novel humor harus dibaca saat sedang sendirian atau kalau sedang bersama teman jadi ada teman sepenanggungan malu.

Ada kalanya si novel tidak terbawa karena lupa. Satu-satunya bahan bacaan sudah pastinya salah satu _website_ yang banyak mempublikasikan fiksi-fiksi dari para penggemar. Sebetulnya agak malas membuka HP di dalam Damri. Selain mengundang copet, juga mengundang kekepoan. Sudah pakai _anti spy_, tetap saja ada yang intip-intip.

Berhubung di tempat umum, mari cari yang _genre_nya aman, seperti _family _atau _friendship_. Didapatlah satu. Bodohnya Kuroko adalah _fanfiction_ yang dia baca ber_genre friendship/tragedy_. Benar saja...

Kuroko menangis di dalam bus Damri. Kalau kata orang Sunda sampai _carumbai_.

"Pokoknya besok ga boleh lupa bawa novel humor atau horor," sumpah Kuroko sambil mengelap pipinya yang basah oleh air mata, lalu berpura-pura tidur padahal gerbang tol sudah di depan mata.

Intinya, membaca bisa membuat seseorang tampak seperti orang gila.

* * *

**Sakit Hati**

Sumber sakit hati salah satunya adalah kehilangan. Entah putus dengan pacar atau ketika kucing yang hilang dicuri tukang sayur. Kuroko pun pernah mengalami rasa sakit hati itu. Atas kehilangan apa?

Kehilangan seluruh data di laptop!

Seluruh bahan kuliah, video-video (terutama puluhan video Bigbang yang berhasil dia curi dari Midorima yang sangat fanatik dengan K-pop), lagu, dan yang paling membuat sakit hati adalah foto-foto. Foto zaman SD sampai kuliah, foto keluarga, foto si dia, dan tentunya foto kucing-kucingnya, semua raib! Dan bodohnya...

Semuanya belum Kuroko _back-up_!

Seminggu penuh Kuroko bergalau ria. Laptop berpindah tangan dari ahli TI satu ke ahli TI lainnya. Saat akan jam kuliah siang, Kuroko mendapat telepon dari kenalannya, Liu, yang tertimpa sial dimintai tolong untuk menyelamatkan data-datanya. Salahkan dia yang ahli per-_software_-an dan per-_hardware_-an. Katanya ada sebuah _software_ bernama _data recovery_ yang dapat mengembalikan data yang hilang walaupun sudah dihapus. _Alhamdulillah _adalah respon Kuroko.

Begitu laptop kembali ke tangan, semua data memang ada, namun semuanya _corrupt_! Tidak ada yang bisa dibuka satupun!

Pasrah. Kegalaupun pun bertambah seminggu. Seminggu selanjutnya _hardisk eksternal_ dia beli.

Ah, untung banyak kenalan K-popers, terutama VIP (nama _fansclub_ Bigbang). Setidaknya yang satu itu masih banyak lahan untuk dicuri.

* * *

**Mematahkan (© ****Yuna)**

Malas kalau mengingat besok ada kelas Profesor Shougo. Sudah mata kuliahnya susah dan besok jadwalnya ujian, belum lagi Pak Prof yang agak-agak antik sikapnya. Oleh karena itu, di sujud terakhirnya saat shalat Isha, Kuroko bersimpuh hingga bermenit-menit, memohon agar besok tidak ada kuliah, jadi bisa dipakai untuk balas dendam mengetik _fanfiction_ yang belum rampung.

Mencari titik terang, di-sms lah si ketua kelas. [Besok ada kuliah Prof Shougo ga?]

Sayang beribu sayang, balasannya adalah, [Iya, besok ada kelas Prof Shougo, ya.]

Kuroko mendumel agak tidak terima sambil membalas smsnya, [Mas Akashi, sms kamu mematahkan hatiku.]

[Yang penting sms dariku yang mematahkan, bukan orangnya yang mematahkan XD]

Baiklah, sms yang terakhir sedikit membuat jantungan.

Sayang, hubungan keduanya hanya teman sekelas. Atau belum?

.

* * *

**Makasih untuk yg sudah membaca 'fiksi bukan fiksi' ini, terutama untuk yang udah bagi2 ceritanya.  
Sharing cerita temen2 juga, ya ^^**


End file.
